runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Instinct
Instinct is a 100+ Community Clan focused on making Runescape a more enjoyable place, rather than on glory or domination. Sure, we participate in many events such as wars and the famous Instinct Olympics, but it is all for the fun of the game. Anyone in the clan has the ability so set up events so it really gives all members a great deal of freedom. Active members that show creativity and initiative are greatly rewarded and can quickly move up ranks in the clan. The community is simply a great thing to be a part of. All in all, we pretty much ball outta' control like you wouldn't believe. If you would like to hang out and get to know us before applying, feel free to jump in our clan chat as anyone can talk. The information is located at the bottom of the page. History Instinct was created when two former allies, No Remorse and Eternal Darkness merged to form a new clan. Clan Ranks Ranks in Instinct are divided into three "staff" positions: Leaders, Elders, and War Lords, and three "member" positions: Knights, Members, and Recruits. Leader Leaders, typically, put the most time and effort into the clan. They make sure everything works smoothly, both on the humanitarian and technical sides. Leaders are always open to suggestions, constructive criticism, and will always listen to any problems that arise. Leaders have the rank of General in the Instinct Clan Chat. Elder Elders make up the majority of Instinct's staff and are those who moderate the forums, clan chat, and IRC, create many events, and smooth out any problems that may arise in the clan. Elders have the rank of Captain in the Instinct Clan Chat. Instinct's Elders are: *Jakee Sully *Money III *Tradesman2 *Noxty2 Knight Formerly known as Senior Members or Elite Members, Knights are the creme of the crop. They have been in Instinct for at least several months, have contributed to the clan community, and take great pride in being a member of Instinct. Knights have their own private forum in which they can communicate with the staff members about suggestions or updates to the clan. Knights have the rank of Lieutenant in the Instinct Clan Chat. Member Members are the heart and soul of Instinct. They are those who attend events, have fun, and create the Instinct community. They have been in the clan for several months, regularly attend events, and have gotten to know many others in Instinct. Members have the rank of Sergeant in the Instinct Clan Chat. Recruit Recruits are members who have just recently joined Instinct. They may or may not have met the full requirements of the clan. Typically, Recruits aren't promoted to full memership status until they have been in the clan for a month and have attended several events. Events Instinct takes part in many different and varied Clan Events ranging from simple 99 Skill Parties, to Clan Wars, to God Wars Dungeon trips. Below are listed some of the more popular events: *House Parties *Clan Wars *God Wars Dungeon *King Black Dragon *Stealing Creation *Penguin Hunting *Castle Wars Marathon Events Marathon events are long-term "super" events held by Instinct, usually consisting of many different sub-events and lasting for a month or more. So far, Instinct has held two Marathon Events: the Olympics held in August 2008 alongside the Beijing Olympics and Runescape Risk. More recently the 2010 Olympics were just held in conjunction with the Vancouver games. A great deal of planning goes into such events but the outcomes are great. These events turn out to be great experiences for both the members of Instinct and her allies that choose to participate. Non-Runescape Events Occasionally, Instinct hosts events outside of the realm of Runescape. These include games on FunOrb like Arcanists, games on Video Game consoles and handhelds, and Clan Podcasts. While Podcasts may be fun, these are nearly never posted, and only the first three are avalible online. How to Join Requirements 100+ Combat (F2P) -or- 95+ Combat (F2P) w/ 1600+ Total Contact If you have need to contact Instinct, there are many different ways to do so. Please be sure to clearly state why you are contacting the clan. Feel free to use whichever is most comfortable to you. *Instinct Forums *Clan Email: contact@theinstinct.net *SwiftIRC: #ClanInstinct *Clan Chat: Got Instinct External Links *Instinct Home *Instinct Forum *Instinct Podcast *Instinct Radio *Instinct Runehead Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans